1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical controller which controls a machine tool by driving a servo device or the like based on a numerical control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As use of personal computers (“PC”) has become widespread, use of numerical controllers (“NC”) based on PCs has also grown. A PC is effective in introducing information technologies into a machining site as PC may be installed with various applications, for example, for production management, design and drawing, and automatic programming. However, heretofore the fact that these applications can be used on a PC-based NC simply meant that the PC and NC are provided in the same housing and did not mean integrally combination of the PC and NC.
In a PC, on the other hand, a script engine function is provided as a means for easily providing an automation function by an end user. The script engine function allows creation and execution of a program without requiring an in-depth knowledge of programming using an easy grammar similar to the numerical control program of the NC which is called a “script language”. This technique is often used for extending a web browser function and a web server function. In addition to these usages, the technique can also be used in a spreadsheet application and for creating an independent application and allows easy automation of processes even when the user is not a professional programmer.